Fluffy
by DAWH
Summary: Just because he's the Devil doesn't mean he's not a nice guy. Aqua could tell anyone that. If she could even bring herself to, that is. He's so cute that his army of Hell isn't even that scary. And that doesn't understand contractions. Fluff, lil' OOC.


She couldn't explain it. If she could, she wouldn't want to. Maybe the logic in her explination would make her realise just what was wrong with it and make her reconsider. Even if it were impossible. Which it is. Well, if one were to think about it for more than the first second or two, they might just understand. It was unlikely, but people should at least give it a shot. That is, if Aqua would even allow them to. It was a secret. On a strict, no-one-needs-to-know basis. How would _you_ explain such a relationship? She wanted to ask anybody who knew about the relationship that very question. Unfortunately, this would mean that they would have to know about said relationship to begin with, which would bring it all back to square one again. Damn square one.

But she could certainly understand why people would give the thought of their relationship a strange look. I mean, it's not your typical Hollywood romance. Not even close. There was no Prince Charming involved. No princess. No riding off into the sunset on a white horse. He probably would've eaten the horse if there were to be one anyway. That wasn't fair. She just gave you all an awful first impression of her really quite sweet boyfriend. Ah, but wait. This is just an internal monolouge. No one can actually hear her. Oh, great. This relationship is actually making her lose her marbles. Suddenly she feels her thoughts are no longer safe. As if every thought is actually being heard by all. Once again, this whole dating-the-Devil thing looks like a gernade without a pin. Goodness. What is her life? And why speak in the third person?

But yet, there I was again, walking along the most beaten path I'd ever seen that only gets more beaten every day I tread on it. Every night, rather. But regardless. My footfalls would get lighter and lighter until I reached Bald Mountain, where gravity seemed optional. I was hovering by this point, although only just inches off the ground. I still walked. I didn't feel comfortable not doing so. Maybe a hidden thought that regular gravity would just woosh in out of nowhere and make me fall. I passed another sign that claimed I was close to Bald Mountain, but was also re-written with red spray paint that I was reaching the entrance to Hell. Maybe it's me just being overprotective, but I wanted to meet whoever wrote that and have their face meet my Keyblade. Oh, I shouldn't think such violent thoughts. But still. Keyblade to face would hurt and it would also be justified. They'd insulted my man, after all. Although to be fair, my man doesn't really _need_ protecting. He's hundreds of feet tall with the army of Hell to protect him; again, disregarding that he _doesn't_ need protecting. I was just being irrational.

The usual fog surronding the mountain had faded away, leaving it uncovered. When I was younger, it frightened me because it seemed so sudden that the fog lifted and out of nowhere there was a huge freakin' mountain right there. But I'd gotten over it. Huh. I've just noticed. I'm stalling. I'm afraid of what the audience to my inner monolouge (that doesn't exist, mind you) would think of _him_. He's really very sweet, believe me. Or don't. See for yourself. ...On second thought, believe me. He doesn't really show it. It's more something you feel. Feelings are something that he affects greatly, which most would find suprising. It would make sense, though. I mean, he's mute unless he's howling. And he doesn't howl at me. He's far too polite for that. He saves it for his minions. Ugh, I wish I could monolouge without having a conversation with both myself and an unseen group at the same time. I'm really confusing myself now. What was I saying again? Oh yeah. The mountain was right there and the sun had finally gone down entirely, leaving everything basking in the grey-blue darkness. The show was about to begin.

I stared disdianfully at the valley that lied before the mountain. It wasn't large by any means, but it was steep, and I still had the fear that'd I'd wake the sleeping village below. I glanced up at the mountain. One wouldn't guess that he was hidden in plain sight. (Although I guess that that's the point of being hidden in plain sight.) Unless you were to stare at the mountain peak for many seconds at a time, something most people wouldn't do anyway, you wouldn't notice the very slight breathing that he does. I saw the mountain peak move slightly and I knew he was stiring. His large, bat-like wings unfurled reavealed his humanoid, black body. His yellow eyes gleamed in the moonlight, giving you a taste of the buring inferno of Hell with just a glance. They sweeped over the village, and I swear they softened when he glanced at me. He raised his arms over his head, the shadows they provided over the village showing the ghouls it was safe to trek into the night.

Skeletal ghosts rose from the shadows, shrieks of lost souls bleeding out their inner turmoil filled both the air and my ears. As always, one scooped me up into their arms, flying up to the mountain, and letting me drop onto my boyfriend's shoulder. He spared me a glance where again his eyes seemed to soften before allowing his devious minions to dance about him in all their sinful glory. Flames rose and fell in a crevice that many ghosts fell into. Their wandering the Earth was done now and they could finally rest. It was great privilage to finally be allowed rest, and their horrifyingly gleeful cries proved as such. Ghosts whirled by me, far too close for my liking, but I didn't flinch. Flames grew onto his arms and up to his shoulders, missing me by just inches. I knew I wouldn't have to fear, regardless. Throwing his arms up on final time, my boyfriend's army finally floated away into their shadowy homes for the impending morning. All his minions finally gone, he turned his head to look at me for the first proper time.

I smiled at him. His smile back was less than joyful. His smiles looked more like vengeful sneers. To be fair, that's not his fault. Suddenly, I felt the weird fuzziness on my brain. A telepathic link opened. I heard his thoughts and he heard mine. "Hi, honey,", I said. It was corny, but he never seemed to mind. "How are you?" I could sense his happiness. "Hello," he replied, his gruff voice making him sound more malicious than he truly is. "I am fine. How are you?" I smiled wider. His lack of understanding contractions is awfully cute. Well, cute to me. Maybe you disagree. Not that I care, 'cause you're just an inner monolouge's audience. So there. You can't see it, but I'm sticking my tounge out at you, audience. Oh gosh. There's something wrong with me. "I'm good, I guess. A bit tired, though." He paused. "You have been coming to me often. Staying up all night is not good for you." I nudged the side of his head with my elbow. I could feel his amusment tickle my brain. Oh, gross visual metephor. "You're not worried about me, are you?" He lifted his hand to me, palm up, so I could climb onto it. "I am," he said, watching me recline myself on his palm. "You being ill would make me very unhappy." I grinned at him, although I suddenly felt uneasy. If he was worried, then it might be something serious.

I patted his hand with mine to comfort him. "I'll be just fine," his plushy fur was soft and warm, like a blanket almost. "You worry too much." His little frown grew bigger. "I suppose you may be right... But as much as it may pain me, I request you take a night or two off to catch up on your sleep." I frowned heavily. "I'm fine, though. Really! It sucks to be away from you! And besides, I take naps during the day! I get plenty of sleep," his gaze was intense I I suddenly felt smaller. "I don't like the idea of not seeing you every night. I'm worried." The gaze softened. "Why are you worried?" I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest as I sat up. I let my head rest of my arms that I folded over my knees. I stared up at him, suddenly feeling silly because of how concerned he seemed to be. "It's nothing, really... My Mark of Mastery exam is in two days and it'd really make me feel better if I could see you the night before. You know, to rise my spirits and stuff." He considered it for a moment. "I am sorry, but since the exam is so close, I would say that it reinforces my belief that you should get some rest. You can talk to me the night after, if you are up to it at the time." I bit my lip. "But wait... There's more to it. It's just... I feel like after the exam, everything will change... I'm just not sure if it's a good change or not." He looked puzzled.

I stood up, still on his hand. "What I mean is," I continued, staring into his honeycomb eyes, hoping he'd see just how concerned I am. Even if my concern is silly in hindsight. "I almost feel like if we don't see each other tommorow..." I paused, I felt tears growing in my eyes. I blinked them away, only to have them return again. I felt my voice crack with emotion as I continued what I was saying. "Then we won't see each other ever again." I finally buckled under myself and allowed myself to cry. I felt the air swirl around me as he pulled his hand closer to his face, giving me the opportunity to nuzzle my face to his. His fur was soft against my face and smelt of ash and soot. His other hand came up and he started to pat my head with the tip of his finger, feeling like a normal-sized person's full hand. I grabbed the finger that he petted me with and hugged it. It was as close to a hug as we could get. I finally looked at him for the first time after crying. His eyes were soft, the intense yellow being mellowed into an almost cream-like colour. "It is alright, my dear. You are over-reacting. Everything will be fine. You will see." I dried my tears finally. I smiled and nodded to him. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He smiled slightly in that adorably awkward way again.

"You do not need to apologise. I understand. The stress is getting to you. Do not be afraid. Calm down, please." I loosened my grasp on his finger. He was right. I am being silly. I mean, I'm talking to myself, so of course I'm just not quite right in the head. I suddenly noticed the pink starting to dance into sight in the sky. "Morning's coming," I said, solemnly. "I guess I should go." He nodded. "I guess you should." We hesitated. We hesitated until the pink shifted into coral, then to orange. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. As far as I could, at least. Two fingers patted me on the back, the best he could offer me in a goodbye. I reached up and pressed a chaste kiss on his chin, and I smiled as I felt his embarrassment in my head. We said our goodbyes and I found myself on the ground again, looking up and seeing his glowing eyes disappear as he wraps his wings around himself, becoming the mountain once more. I started to walk through the town, which was just starting to wake up as children burst out to play and the smell of breakfasts being made filled my nostrils. I started to hurry home. I wasn't quite feeling the effects of staying up all night yet and I wanted to hurry home before my buzz died. I passed the sign that had been spray-painted as I ran. I knocked it down with my Keyblade. I also suddenly got a thought. _Why not create some good-luck charms for me and my friends?_ I raced home quicker, remembering a legend about a tree with star-shaped fruit that represent an unbreakable connection. It gave me an idea.

* * *

><p>There's no such thing as time here. I don't know how long I've been here. In the Realm of Darkness. However, a new one joined me today. He told me that I've been here for eleven years and that there's a boy named Sora who's going to fix everything. Sora would one day help me return. And then I can see <em>him<em> again. And who knows? Maybe I can finally tell him I became a Keyblade Master and that I passed the Mark of Mastery exam. He'll be so proud of me. A single tear managed to find a way out as I whispered that boy's name, finally feeling full of hope after so long.

* * *

><p>(AN- So I got around to the 970-word mark where suddenly any and all inspiration that came and went as I wrote just died. More like commited suicide, but meh. Had to force myself to finish. By the way. I hope people will start to like this pair. I always feel awesome when I offer people crack pairs that people actually like. I used a combination of Fantasia Chernie and Kingdom Hearts Chernie. In additon to the apparently different versions of Bald Mountain. I couldn't recall for the life of me if Sora, Donald, and Goofy were just using the Glide ability or if gravity at the mountain _was_ just hand-waved away. So I went with the latter. Dunno why, just felt like it. And the village played no part in Kingdom Hearts. That was Fantasia.  
>The ending is meant to be sad. At least, it was supposed to make you feel sorry for them or something. Cause Aqua gets all of BBS's stuff happening to her and then gets trapped for ten years while Chernabog waits for his girlfriend to come back who never does and then he dies while he's waiting. So, yeah. They DO never see each other again. Oh, and yeah. This took place in the canon universe. Two days before the start of Birth By Sleep. Aqua goes home and sleeps and completes the lucky charms. Angst. Whee? 8D<br>I wish I owned Chernie and Aqua. But I don't. And I never will. With that being said, Chernie as his Hellish army belong to Disney, and Aqua and her fine self belong to Square Enix.)


End file.
